The Jounin Fundraiser
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: The Jounins want new uniforms and they will go to every length to get them... even if it means making themselves uncomfortable


Iruka and Naruto sat enjoying their ramen. It had been a long time since the two had gotten a chance to get some and both were enjoying their old tradition. While Naruto seemed oblivious to the odd lack of shinobi around the village, Iruka took a deep note. He had yet to see a single Jounin walking through the streets of Konoha, and he knew for a fact they weren't all on missions. Iruka knew something was going to happen, and he knew he would be dragged into it in some way. That was how it always went.

"Did you know Iruka-sensei that we get to take a whole week off training?" Naruto asked, excitement clear on his voice.

Iruka turned to Naruto and gave him a crazy expression. Surely Naruto had not just said he was getting a week off training. Iruka took in the sight of the blonde. His blue eyes were shining with excitement, indicating he was not lying to Iruka.

"What do you mean? Surely you misheard your sensei." Iruka told the boy.

"No! I swear to you that Kakashi-sensei said we could have the entire week off. He said that he was busy this week with an important task. Shikamaru, Kiba and Ten-Ten said that their senseis said the exact same thing." Naruto said.

Before Iruka could say anything a familiar purple haired shinobi approached the two. SHe excitedly sat beside Iruka and Iruka could tell that this wasn't good. Anko was never excited unless it was a bad idea.

"Iruka-kun! Just who I was looking for!" Anko yelled.

"Anko, we have been over this. I am not Iruka-kun and whatever scheme you are doing I don't want in on it." Iruka said.

"No scheme Iruka! Just a contest! We, the Jounin that is, are having a fundraiser to raise money for new uniforms since ours are terrible. Between us Jounins, we are having a contest to see who can see the most tickets to the fundraiser and I am going to beat all of those others. So, how many tickets do you want?" Anko asked, a smile crossing her face.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. While he could see this going terrible, at least she wasn't trying to drag him into a scheme that would involve pranks. After the last punishment Tsunade laid on him he had completely swore off helping Anko get her revenge.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Friday night! You should come too Naruto! You're sure to be shocked by your sensei!" Anko said excitedly.

"Please go with me Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pleaded.

"Fine, I will take two tickets. On one condition!" Iruka said.

"What's that?" Anko asked.

"No bragging to the others that I bought the tickets from you. I do not want a herd of angry Jounin after me." Iruka said, pulling out money for Anko.

Anko took the money and handed him the tickets.

"No promises Iruka!" Anko yelled, then ran off.

Iruka looked at Naruto and the two laughed. Friday night was going to be interesting to say the least.

When Friday came around, Iruka and Naruto went to the location the fundraiser was to be held. Iruka had no idea what exactly the event was, but he was prepared for almost anything. The two found out that most of the civilians, genins and chunin were there. They found seats next to Sai and Sakura, along with the Hokage and Jiraiya. Iruka decided to look around and take in the space.

At the front of the room was a big stage. Connected to the stage was a long walkway that went down the center of the room. Beside the stage was a table that had many different electronic pieces on it. The stage seemed to have covered sides where people backstage would be able to hide and not be seen by the audience. Iruka had no idea what could possibly planned for the night. He turned his focus to the center of the stage when Kurenai walked on.

"Hello, and welcome all to the first ever Jounin fundraiser. Tonight you will be thrown back into the past, as well as the present times, with our amazing fashion show. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and thank you for supporting the hard working Jounins." she said, then moved backstage.

Iruka was shocked. He had never imagined that he would ever buy tickets to attend a fashion show in his life.

A figure standing at the table hit a button and music began to play. Suddenly, lights began to flash across the stage, and the show began. The first person to walk out was Anko. Her hair was beautifully curled and pinned up. She wore make-up, which made her features stand out even more. She wore a long white gown that fit her perfectly and white gloves that reached her elbows. The dress was covered in sparkles and poofed out at her waist. As she walked down the walkway, people cheered and she stopped to pose for everyone. When she turned to walk back up, someone had already taken a place on the stage.

A brunette that Iruka didn't recognize stood dressed in a well fitted suit. His brown hair was flat against his head and smiled to everyone with bright white teeth. His suit was black, with a white shirt and a bright red tie. Iruka turned to Naruto, Sai and Sakura as they cheered.

"Who is that?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Yamato-sensei! He looks so different dressed like that." Naruto said.

Asuma soon joined Yamato on stage as well. He too was dressed in a well fitted suit. His suit was a dark blue and he wore a light blue tie. He joined Yamato on the walkway. It was the next two who surprised Iruka. Kakashi and Gai joined the two on the walkway in suits as well. Gai surprisingly made his green suit work well, and instead of a tie wore a bowtie. Kakashi was in a tight fitting grey suit, with a light purple tie. He wore a grey mask and an eyepatch covered his sharingan. Magically the scar was missing off his face and his eye looked much brighter than usual. By the time they all were together on stage, everyone was screaming loudly.

Yamato turned and left first, followed closely by Gai and Asuma. With just Kakashi standing on stage, everyone went nuts. Iruka could see the smile he had under his mask as he waved to everyone and followed his friends off.

The stage was graced with numerous other Jounin throughout the show. Kurenai wore several pretty dresses, along with Shizune. Raidou and Genma modeled several different outfits that were mostly designed for off duty wear. Gai and Asuma returned in their Jounin uniforms, while Yamato put on his ANBU uniform and modeled it, making sure to not include his mask so his identity would still be protected. Closer to the end was when the older outfits began to make their appearances.

When Asuma walked onto the stage in Hokage's robes, Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat. It was an emotional scene to see Asuma wearing his father's clothing, the man who had sacrificed his life for their village only 2 short years ago. Asuma stood and everyone cheered in memory for the third. When he walked off, Anko entered the stage.

She knew this was going to be a tough moment for her. As she walked down the walkway, everyone took in the fact that she was wearing an outfit in tribute to her sensei, Orochimaru. Everyone in the audience gasped in shock. It wasn't until Jiraiya and Tsunade began to applaud her that the audience softened a little. Anko felt a small smile cross her lips, even if she currently despised the man at one point in time she had thought he was the greatest. She walked back up the walkway and behind the stage.

Kakashi walked out in a uniform that still, even with his height growth over the years, didn't fit him. Iruka heard Jiraiya chuckle at the sight of Kakashi. Iruka recognized the uniform as Kakashi's father's. Sakumo Hatake had once been Iruka's hero as a kid, but now everyone only knew the man as a failure. Kakashi looked very uncomfortable dressed like his father, but continued to move down the walkway. Iruka could tell he was shocked when people began to applaud him. He turned his head to look at Jiraiya shyly, and Iruka watched Jiraiya nod to him with a smile. Kakashi stood for a few more moments before turning and moving back up the walkway.

Next to enter the stage was Yugao and a few other people in black ops uniforms. It was clear their purpose was to honor Hayate, who they had lost with the Third Hokage. Yugao carried his sword along side her and smiled sadly as everyone applauded her. They all moved back up the walkway and were quickly replaced.

Shizune had a bright smile as she made her way down the walkway dressed in an old medic uniform. Iruka smiled as she happily waved to everyone, specifically Tsunade. It was clear that the uniform was what Tsunade would have wore when she first became a medic. Tsunade smiled back at her and elbowed Jiraiya as he made a perverted comment. She moved back up the walkway as people cheered.

Yamato and Genma were the second last people to walk down the walkway. Yamato wore an outfit in tribute to the First Hokage. Being the only wood user, Yamato was naturally the perfect person to pay tribute to the founders talents. Genma wore an outfit in honor of the Second Hokage. They received cheers all around the room as both waved to everyone. They made their way back up the walkway and the last person entered the stage.

The entire audience went silent as Kakashi walked down the walkway again. Everyone felt tears form in their eyes as Kakashi did this. Kakashi wore an exact replica of the Fourth Hokage's outfit. The cape itself looked like it may be the original, and everyone could clearly tell this was a very hard task for Kakashi. He stopped at the end of the walkway and turned his head up to the sky. Iruka watched him press his fingers to his lips and blow a kiss upwards. This action sent many of the older members in the audience to tears as they applauded Kakashi. Even though it had been many years since they lost Minato, it still was a tragedy the village felt. Kakashi turned around and quickly walked down the walkway.

Everyone began to cheer and applaud as all the participants joined them on the stage. They all bowed and waved. Iruka felt himself smile at all the Jounin. Once they exited the stage, everyone began to pack up.

"Will you wait with us Iruka-sensei? We want to talk to Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto asked.

"Of course." Iruka said, a smile crossing his face.

It was only a short wait for the participants. Yamato instantly ran over to the kids and smiled at them.

"Did you guys have fun?" he asked.

"You were awesome!" Sakura yelled.

"I believe one could describe this feeling as fun." Sai said.

"You look weird!" Naruto yelled, earning a hit from Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto. I couldn't agree more. I can not wait to shower and get all this gunk out of my hair." Yamato said, laughing.

Raidou and Genma were the next people Iruka noticed. Genma seemed to be in his usual carefree attitude, but Raidou was muttering something with a look of disgust on his face as they approached the group.

"I was promised no make-up, but somehow I ended up with the most!" Raidou mumbled.

"It doesn't look bad, so calm down." Genma said.

Iruka watched as Asuma, Kurenai and Gai all left together, laughing about the nights events. They gave a quick way to the group, who all waved back. Slowly everyone but Kakashi and Anko had exited. Anko soon joined them, frowning.

"Anko, what's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"I lost! How could I lose? I sold like 40 tickets!" she whined.

"Who won?" Iruka asked.

"Kakashi!" she yelled.

"That's who I bought my ticket off." Sakura said.

"Same here. We thought we had to buy from our senseis." Sai agreed.

"No offense Anko, but he is prettier than you." Yamato said.

Sakura, Sai and Naruto's eyes lit up in what Iruka and Yamato decided was mischief.

"If you ever tell him I said that, you will find yourself in a lot of pain….. and not the good kind. I will do things to you that no ninja training will have ever prepared you for." Yamato said.

The three nodded, fear clear in their expressions. Anko chuckled and grabbed Yamato's arm. She began to drag him away, Genma and Raidou following. Iruka shook his head and chuckled when he heard them discussing the bar.

It was only a few minutes before Kakashi came over to the group. He carried a box, no doubt holding the clothing he had brought to wear in the fashion show. Iruka could guess that his father's clothing and the hokage's cape would be carefully preserved in there. He didn't wear his usual happy expression, instead seemed to be deep in thought and looked emotionally exhausted.

"Kakashi-sensei! You were amazing!" Sakura yelled.

"Maa, Tenzou looked better than I did. As did Asuma and the others." Kakashi said, a blush clearly forming on his face.

"Can we go for ramen?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds good to me." Sakura said.

Sai nodded his head then the three turned to look at the teachers.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass. Another day, okay?" Kakashi said.

Iruka looked at Kakashi. He seemed sad, almost depressed. Iruka felt he should say something, but couldn't do it in front of the kids.

"You guys go on without me. I've got papers to grade tonight." Iruka lied, but the kids easily believed.

The kids all took off towards the ramen stand. Iruka watched as Kakashi began to leave, carrying a small box. Iruka followed him, and caught up before Kakashi could get to far.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Iruka asked.

"I'll be fine. I guess tonight just brought up some memories that I didn't want to remember, things I thought I had forgotten." Kakashi said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Iruka asked.

"Not particularly. I wouldn't want to bother you." Kakashi said.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's arm and stopped him.

"You won't bother me. Come back to my apartment and have some tea." Iruka said softly.

Kakashi looked at Iruka then nodded. Maybe opening up to him would make the days a little less lonely.

It was a few days later that Iruka finally realized that for once in his life, Anko hadn't caused him any problems. Unless, that is, one could consider gaining a lazy, perverted, mildly crazy, silver haired jounin as a friend.


End file.
